


Christening The Map Table

by RieltheWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Creampie, First Time, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieltheWolf/pseuds/RieltheWolf
Summary: Pardon?” Cas says blankly. He’s not entirely sure how to respond beyond the unnecessary repetition of what he’s clearly heard.“Let’s have sex,” Dean points to the map table not five feet away from them, “on the map table.”Castiel blinks then blinks again before clasping his hands neatly in front of him, eyebrows drawn in clear confusion. “Can I ask why?” He says finally.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Christening The Map Table

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry...I wrote this at 1 in the morning

At this moment in time, Castiel, Angel of the Lord, betrayer of his kin, lover of humanity, is questioning every decision he’s made to get him where he was now. 

It was close to one in the morning, Sam had gone to bed two hours ago, wishing him and Dean goodnight, and the second Sam was out of sight and in his room, Dean had turned to him—quite enthusiastically—and said, “Let’s have sex on the map table.” Now, he and Dean had just started “dating” a month ago. They had agreed to take these slowly, or at least what counted as slow to them, only going as far as heavy make-out sessions in the kitchen and the occasional groping the opportunity arose. This...this was slightly left field. 

“Pardon?” Cas says blankly. He’s not entirely sure how to respond beyond the unnecessary repetition of what he’s clearly heard. 

“Let’s have sex,” Dean points to the map table not five feet away from them, “on the map table.”

Castiel blinks then blinks again before clasping his hands neatly in front of him, eyebrows drawn in clear confusion. “Can I ask why?” He says finally. 

Dean shrugs and a minute spark of irritation flares up inside Castiel before he breathes and fixes Dean with narrowed eyes. “I’m going to need more than a shrug before I even begin to think about addressing what you just asked me.”

Dean’s face morphs into one of understanding before he smiles impishly and leans casually back in his chair. “It’s kinda something I’ve always wanted to do. I know we haven’t done the ol’ ‘horizontal tango’ yet,” Cas’ face scrunches up at the idiom, “but I thought with things being quiet for the last few days, we’d finally get the chance to explore each other further, ya know?”

It’s not the worst reasoning Castiel’s ever heard, but it still baffles him endlessly. “And you want our first act of intercourse to be...on a map table.” It’s not a question, more like an affirmation that he hasn’t lost his mind. 

“Yep!” Dean says cheerily. He looks like a kid on Easter, or whatever the saying was, and Cas’ was hard-pressed to shoot the man down seeing as he’s had so many enjoyments stripped away from him at a young age. The more Castiel looks at him the more his initial annoyance at suggesting their first time be on a hard map table continued to fade. Eventually, Castiel sighs and holds out a hand for Dean to grasp. “Fine,” he murmurs. 

Dean whoops and snatches Castiel’s hand, dragging the angel towards the table. He stops when they reach the near east corner of the table and spins Castiel around to crush his lips on the angel's dry ones. Castiel makes a noise of discontent before reciprocating and grasping the sides of Dean's face, stubble prickling under his fingers as Dean’s tongue worms its way inside Castiel’s mouth, twin pants of labored breath echoing loudly throughout the bunker. Dean stops his assault on Cas’ mouth and makes his way down to his jaw and neck, nipping lightly at the stubbled skin there.

“Fuck,” he breathes harshly, “I’ve wanted to do this shit for so long you have no idea, Cas.”

Cas leans his head back to allow more access to his neck, biting back moans as Dean sucks what will definitely be bruises in the morning on his jaw and Adam’s apple. “The sentiment...is...is definitely returned.” He says, breaths becoming uneven. Dean continues downward till he reaches Cas’ shirt and promptly begins unbuttoning the offending garment. His hands are impatient and he nearly ripe the entire thing off of the angel until Castiel quickly snaps his fingers, both his and Dean’s clothing disappearing in an instant.

Dean stares up at Cas in awe and the dark-haired angel gives his own impish grin at the admiration in the man’s eyes. “Holy shit, Cas, you can just do things like that?”

Cas shrugs lightly and places his hands lightly on Dean’s chest before leaning up to whisper in Dean’s ear, “There are all kinds of things you’ve yet to learn that I can do, righteous man.”

Several things happen at once when Cas’ rough voice reaches his ears. Dean almost growls, it’s a near thing, and he hoists Cas up on the table with newfound vigor, startling the angel for a fraction of a second before he wraps his—to Dean’s delight—large and powerful thighs around his waist. Dean leans over Cas, breath coming out in quick warm bursts over Cas’ face, pupils blown wide to reveal the slightest bit of green and a sharp smile to rival the devil’s. “I’m gonna absolutely defile you, Cas.” He says with an air of finality.

Castiel is quietly thankful that the knowledge of pop culture references included the dirty talk which allowed him to utter a quiet, challenging, “Fuck me like you mean it then, Winchester.”

Dean growls this time, shoving Castiel further onto the table, allowing him to climb on himself and cage the fallen angel with his body. He latched on to Cas’ throat again forcing a stuttered groan out of the angel until he travels even further down to his chest and licked a solid stripe across one nipple. A downright pornographic noise escapes the Cas’ mouth and Dean quirks an interested eyebrow at the reaction. “Nipples, huh,” he says partially to himself. He smiles on clamps his teeth down gently on the same nipple sucking lightly on the peaking bud. Castiel bucks under him, biting his lip to keep a further noise from escaping and Dean simply wasn’t having that. He reaches one hand up to twist on his other nipple and glares deviously at the angel when he surges up to stare at him with pleading, lust blown eyes.

“Nuh-uh angel,” he drawls, “I wanna hear those pretty sounds again, keep your teeth off of your lips so I can hear loud and clear.”

Castiel glares at him and mutters a quiet ‘bastard’ that is quickly silenced with a moan when Dean sucks roughly on one nipple and twists the other. 

Castiel continues to arch into the touch, moaning and writhing before he claws weakly at Deans back to get his attention. “D-Dean stop, I’m going...I n-need to climax.”

“You can come just from getting your nipples played with?” Dean asks, interest clear in his voice. “Christ Cas that’s the hottest thing ever, go ahead and come.”

Cas tried to protest but it’s quickly drowned out when Dean reaches between his legs and strokes Cas’ erection with a careful, even pace. Cas’ arches one final time before letting out a slightly higher pitched yell, much higher than Dean thought possible for the angel and spills into Dean’s hand and across his stomach. Cas collapses in a heap, chest heaving in ragged breaths as he comes down from his orgasm. Dean relents and releases Cas’ nipples and admires the full-body blush that has painted itself nicely onto Cas’ being. 

Dean reaches up a hand to softly stroke Cas’s dark hair and kisses his forehead, nose, and then lips. “You wanna stop?” He murmurs. “We can if you want, I can go take care of myself if you need to stop.”

Cas slowly looks at Dean before twitching his fingers lightly, wisps of blue escaping his fingertips. Dean looks at quizzically before he feels something hard poke his thigh. He looks down to see Cas’ fully hard again and Dean whips his attention back at Cas who has an uncharacteristically naughty grin plastered on his face. “I believe you promised to defile me, Winchester. I sure don’t feel defiled yet.”

Dean’s own grin spreads on his face and he takes the challenge presented to him with a newfound eagerness. He backs up on his knees until he’s kneeling on the table and takes his cock and hand, stroking it to life before grabbing roughly at Cas’ hair and pulling him till he’s faced with his leaking member. 

“Suck,” he says simply. Castiel eyes it eagerly hints of curiosity and licks once at the leaking head. Dean means deep in his throat, hips bucking involuntarily at the feeling. Castiel becomes braver at the reaction and opens his mouth to swallow the head, sucking lightly until he surges forward and swallows his cock in one fell swoop. Dean chokes out a moan and grabs aimlessly at Cas’ head, forcing the angel to bob languidly on the well-proportioned member. 

“That’s it, angel,” he says breathlessly. “Get it nice n’ wet. Christ, where’d you even learn to suck dick like this?” Cas’ hums at the praise and wraps one hand around the base of Dean’s cock and slides it down till it wrested comfortably against his balls. He palms determinedly at them forcing even more breathy moans from Dean till the green-eyed man shoved gently at Castiel to get him to stop.

“Shit, stop, if you keep going I’ll come and I ain’t comin’ unless it’s in you.” He says weakly. Castiel sucks once more at Dean’s cock defyingly before popping off with a loud slurp, drool and precum pooling at the corner of his mouth, blue eyes focused intently on green ones.

“Lay on your back and spread your legs for me,” Dean says, taking his wet cock and stroking it lightly to keep up stimulation. Cas’ obeys, and Dean burns the sight into his retinas; powerful thighs spread open invitingly, cock and tight hole on display, a celestial being bending willingly to his command.

Dean scoots closer and holds out two fingers out to Castiel. “Suck on them. I’m gonna open you up first.” Castiel surges forward, taking the digits into his mouth like he did his cock and circles them with his tongue. Dean pulls them out when he feels their wet enough and places his middle finger against Cas’ hole. The angel's breath hitches, keeping his eyes locked with Dean’s. 

“Ready?” Dean asks.

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel answers immediately. 

Dean pushes his finger past the tight rim of muscle watching Castiel’s reaction for shy discomfort. “You good?” he questions, waiting for Cas’ permission to move his finger. Castiel breathes out once before nodding in permission to continue. Dean lumps his middle finger into tight heat and startling slightly when he met with wetness.

Before Dean can ask, Cas says, “Angel power perks,” he breathes out. “No need to buy lubricant.” 

Dean groans at that and leans down to kiss Cas. “Fuck, I love you.”

Cas laughs lightly before moaning as Dean pumps his finger in faster. He pa aides to add a second finger, scissoring lightly at his whole until he pulls them out, eliciting a quiet whine of loss from Castiel. 

“I think your ready, Cas,” Dean says grinning foolishly at his handiwork. He shuffles forward further, the tip of his cock poking lightly at Castiel’s hole. He taps on the tip of lightly against the ring of muscle causing Castiel to buck lightly into the touch before Dean grasps at Castiel’s hip while using his other hand to grab at the base of his cock.

“Ready?”

“Just put your cock in me,” Cas growls lightly.

Without being told twice, Dean pushes the head of his cock into Castiel and slides in neatly until his balls rest comfortably against ass. Castiel keens at the feeling of being so full, his back arching and mouth hanging open in a silent moan. Dean marvels at the warm, wet heat that encases his cock, hips bucking slightly in a need to chase his own release.

“Move,” Cas snarls, “Move right now or I’m going to push you down on this table and fuck my self with your cock.”

Dean surges into action and pulls out till his tip remains firmly inside before slamming back in with a loud wet slap of thighs meeting ass. Dean pistons roughly into Castiel, lifting one of his legs to change the angle until Castiel screams out a, “There! Right there!” Dean prods repeatedly at Castiel’s newfound prostate, causing the angel to scream louder than he had before.

“Fuck Cas, 'm gonna come. I’m so close.” Dean pants, his rhythm becoming sloppy and uneven.

“M-Me too, shit,” Cas affirms, gripping onto the sides of the table to keep himself from sliding forward. Dean’s keens forward once, twice, three times before slamming home once and spilling into Castiel with a prolonged moan. Castiel comes seconds later, spilling his release across his and Dean’s stomach with a choked off scream. They both collapse in tired, sweaty, sticky heaps on top of the map table breathing heavily as they come down from their orgasms.

Dean plants lazy kisses on Cas’ chest and works his way up to his lips, a sly grin painted on his face. “You feel defiled?” He asks cockily. 

Cas’ snorts and nods tiredly. “Most definitely. If I was already fallen, that act alone would cast me out of Heaven.”

Dean laughs deeply and kisses Cas’ sweaty forehead noisily. “Good to know, angel.”

“Guys!”

Both stiffen when they hear Sam’s voice echoing from the halls, footsteps thundering towards the library. “Guys, what the hell is going on I heard screaming are you—“

Sam stops when he spots them both lying naked and sweaty on the map table, Dean still clearly inside Castiel. Sam’s face remains carefully blank before slowly backing away before quick hurried steps are heard along with the slam of a door and a muffled scream of horror. 

Dean promptly bursts into laughter, guffawing quite dramatically at his brother's reaction. “H-Holy shit! His reaction, I’m gonna die!”

“Dean!” Cas reprimands, face slightly more red in embarrassment. “This isn’t funny!”

“You’re right, it’s fucking hilarious!” He chuckles, hiding his laughter in Castiel’s hair. He tries reigning himself in several times before breathing in raggedly and staring at Castiel’s pinched expression. “Relax. He’ll live. Let’s just lie here for a moment, yeah?”

Castiel squirms slightly pinched expression increasing further. “You’re still inside me, it’s kind of uncomfortable now.”

“Oh shit, sorry.” Dean carefully slides out of Castiel who winces at the rush of come the that spills out onto the underside of his ass and onto the to the table. Castiel glares at him slightly and Dean shrugs with a crooked smile. “Whoops. We’ll get up in a sec. We’ll apologize to Sam in the morning,” he rolls over and tucks Cas against his chest before closing his eyes. 

Cas huffs in annoyance but opts to lie tucked against Dean’s side murmuring a quiet I love you before closing his eyes to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the complete nonsense this was...god it's been ages since I wrote anything for Supernatural big yikes...anyway enjoy :)


End file.
